1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating various materials including organic materials such as plastics as well as inorganic materials such as cement or metal materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a method to evaluate the properties of substances or materials such as uniformity, corrosion resistance, degree of coating, strength, etc., weight change of the whole material or concentration change of dissolved substance of the whole liquid when the material is immersed in the liquid are measured.
The measurements are known as bulk measurements, which require a certain size of lump as a substance to be measured. At the same time, when the concentration, e.g., is measured, highly sophisticated high-sensitivity analysis technique is required. There also has been an inconvenience in that it takes a long time to generate a concentration change or weight change that can be detected by the existing analytical techniques.